


На что это похоже

by winni_w



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>маленькие зарисовки ощущений Стива</p>
            </blockquote>





	На что это похоже

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016

Это похоже на веревку, судьба связывает их вместе снова и снова, веревка натягивается, дрожит, чуть не обрывается, но всегда стягивает их обратно. 

Стив валяется на кровати, одной рукой держа комикс, а другой машинально поглаживая живот. Он водит ладонь кругами, его голодный желудок бурчит, но «Бак Роджерс» отвлекает и заставляет думать о приключениях рисованных героев. О, эти придуманные ребята не страдают от недостатка еды, они заняты другим: они спасают мир, бегут со страницы на страницу, теряются среди БУМС и БЭНГ, снова выплывают — им не до еды. Стив гладит живот так долго, что кожа на ладони уже начинает зудеть, фантомное ощущение ткани остается на ней, даже когда он отнимает руку от майки — но фантом веревки остается при нем. 

В конце концов, Стив с досадой отбрасывает комикс, встает с кровати и подходит к окну. Улица наполовину тонет в свету, наполовину — в тени. Это закат. Солнце уже спряталось за крыши бурокирпичных домов, а Баки все еще нет. Стив думает о друге и почти физически чувствует, как веревка к нему тянется из сердца, и боль от ее натяжения легко перебивает бурчащий голод. Да где же он. Что с ним случилось. Где-то в грудине застревает что-то тяжелое, Стиву трудно дышать. Ну нет, не хватало ещё приступа. Мать и так сегодня пришла со смены усталая и бледная, как мел, хватит с нее.  
Он видит мальчишку, выбегающего из-за угла; широкие брюки хлопают штанинами, рубашка выбилась утиным хвостом. Черные волосы растрепаны, пыль от тощих ног — столбом. Мальчишка прижимает к груди какой-то сверток. Веревка мгновенно ослабевает, натяжение в груди исчезает. Это Баки. Стив косо улыбается и вздыхает с облегчением.

Может быть, в свертке у Баки еда, слабо надеется он. Маме нужно поесть.

Когда Зимний на мосту оборачивается, и Стив видит — Баки! — веревку рывком дергает так, что уши глохнут.

***

Это похоже на наручники. Тяжелые металлические наручники, — по виду скорее мини-наковальня, — весят едва ли не центнер, притягивают к земле так, что подняться получается с трудом. Он видел такие на одной из баз Гидры. Ему не хочется думать, какому страшилищу они предназначались

Стив чувствует, словно его сердце заковано в такие наручники. Многотонная вина ложится на грудь и клонит к земле так, что еле получается поднять голову, а если и поднимешь — взгляд утыкается в какую-то ересь: синее небо, разбомбленная улица, сухие деревья, солдаты бегают туда-сюда, что это такое вообще, Стив не в этом мире, Стив сейчас пытается не упасть под весом боли. Стив стискивает кулаки, сжимает челюсти, поднимает ногу — шаг, еще шаг. Хватит думать о Баки. Хватит. 

И он не может перестать думать о Баки.

Его больше нет.

Это осознание пришло спустя месяц. Спустя целый месяц абсолютной тишины внутри. Стив чувствовал себя деревом. 

А сейчас он чувствует, что расплющится под этой болью, которая ядовито горит в груди, будто прямо в него попал снаряд, но не разорвал на куски, а каким-то образом сжался и обрушился прямо в скованное огромными наручниками сердце, и сейчас там внутри полыхает ослепительный пожар, и все, что остается — серый пепел. Только пепел.

Потом такие же наручники надевает на него Брок.

***

Это похоже на яблоко.

Красное, наливное яблоко, тугое, с лоснящейся кожицей и блестящими от капелек воды крутыми боками. 

Белоснежка такое же ела.

И если он попробует надкусить запретный плод — если хоть как-то попытается выйти за границы дружеского общения, — он тоже... все будет плохо.   
Стив сидит на лавке у стены спортзала. Зимний Солдат ходит кругами по рингу — ровно, с пятки на носок, медленно, но упруго, как большой хищный зверь. Черный зверь. Странный зверь, зашторенный своим внешним безразличием наглухо, намертво. 

Нет. Ни за что. Никогда. 

Нельзя и подумать.

Однажды Баки принес ему красное яблоко.   
Это был Пыльный Котел. Это был неурожай, всеобщий голод и нищета. Прыжки со Стэйт Эмпайр Билдинг — смертельные, конечно. Почти повальная безработица. Это был ад на земле. И Баки принес свежее яблоко. Откуда. Магия какая-то.

***

Это похоже на магнит.  
Когда Стив случайно касается голого плеча Зимнего Солдата, то его ладонь обжигает, как огнем, но и сразу отвести ее он не может. Словно примагнитился. 

Он отдергивает руку и идет в раздевалку, ему не надо смотреть в зеркало, чтобы понять, насколько он красный — ну да, как сваренный рак. Блондины вообще легко краснеют. Так и перетак эту сволочную кожу.   
В зеркале он видит взгляд Зимнего Солдата — темный и непроницаемый. Пристальный и не отлипающий. Прикованный к его спине. Это бьет под дых.   
Его тянет к Баки, как магнитом, но вместо этого он открывает дверцу шкафчика и несколько секунд тупо смотрит на спортивную сумку. 

Как-то раз Стив пробегал мимо автосвалки. Там огромным промышленным магнитом подняли легковушку и перенесли к прессу.

Вот как-то так.

***

Это похоже на остров.

Маленький остров чистого солнца и счастья посреди черного моря. Солнечные зайчики в сумеречном захламленном подвале. Крошечные пятнышки воспоминаний: как они бегали смотреть на стройку моста, как они кидали мяч, как Баки впервые смотрит на рисунок Стива и восхищенно ахает. Как Баки пижонит — да, именно пижонит, снимая снайперским выстрелом противника едва ли в двух шагах от Дум-Дума. Как Баки танцует с красивой девушкой. Маленькие солнечные воспоминания собираются в один небольшой остров, и Стив периодически выплывает на него и прячется от реальности. Это никогда не получается сделать специально, только по неожиданной ассоциации, но в такие моменты всегда теплеет сердце.

Как Баки приобнимал его за плечи и смеялся.

Как они смотрели на звезды.

В сердце так тепло, и Стив секунду улыбается, глядя в никуда — в себя, в солнечный остров воспоминаний.

После него море обыденной реальности кажется еще тяжелей и черней.

Но плыть дальше становится чуть-чуть легче.


End file.
